1. Technical Field
The present application claims priority from a Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-20365 filed on Jan. 30, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The present invention relates to a vibration-proof lens unit and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A known vibration-proof lens unit includes a linear movement stage for holding a vibration-proof lens and moving the vibration-proof lens linearly, a rotation stage for supporting the linear movement stage and moving the linear stage in a rotational direction, and a fixed stage that is fixed to a lens barrel to support the rotation stage, as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-241254. This vibration-proof lens unit is provided with separate stages for linear movement and for rotational movement, and therefore the thickness of the overall unit in the direction of the optical axis increases.